


filament

by rainbowRamen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU where Cloud goes to the dark side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cloud has attachment problems, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jesus fucking christ what are these tags, M/M, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rough Sex, Smut, The smut is in chapter 2, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, because F E E L I N G S, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/pseuds/rainbowRamen
Summary: Why is it that the more I fall in love with you, the more painful it becomes?Falling into darkness has never felt so good.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	1. My Dream, Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary is bad hkjdhkdh sorry
> 
> So...I guess this is a thing now?? I've literally never written M/M before, much less FF, but I just got back into playing through the FF7 remake (which I absolutely love, it's an amazing game) so I kinda got the brainworm to write Sefikura because I am honestly weak for Sephiroth fdshjfhsdkfjds
> 
> Before anything else though, I'd like to point out that Sephiroth is NOT a nice person in this fic, at least fundamentally! It's a pretty fucked up relationship he and Cloud have in this fic, so if you are uncomfortable with this, TURN BACK NOW!!!!! Unless you're not, in which case, welcome to...whatever this is lmao
> 
> As this is my first venture into M/M, Sephcloud AND FF, I do hope this is acceptable at the very least, ahaha...I had a lot of fun writing this (despite the fact it was unreasonably nerve-wracking). Enjoy!

_Why is it that the more I fall in love with you, the more painful it becomes?_

Gentle moonlight filters in through the windows, illuminating the dark room, the two forms on the bed. Long, beautiful silver hair kisses blonde spikes, foreheads touching, hands intertwined with each other, gripping tightly. Labored breathing fills the air as bodies press against each other, so close that they could melt into the bed at any moment.

No words are exchanged but soft whispers, one voice crying out "Sephiroth", the other responding with "Cloud". Embraced by the night, their lips touch if only for a second, before blue eyes gaze into catlike green ones.

"Sephiroth," Cloud calls again, pulling the other man even closer, "Why keep visiting me like this? We're enemies, aren't we?"

It's a known fact by both of them. Destined to fight time and time again to the death. They would always remain enemies. That's how it's meant to be, that's the rule. So why? Why do they do this?

Sephiroth presses his lips to Cloud's lightly before moving away just as quickly. His free hand lovingly cups Cloud's cheek, staring into his blue eyes.

"Because," he smiles that _stupidly_ coy smile of his, "You belong to me. This is how it's meant to be. You see it, don't you? Our _reunion."_

It's been like this every night. When Sephiroth comes to visit, the border between dreams and reality is blurred. The sensations are all too real, far more than a mere illusion has any right to be. His touch. His warmth. The pure adoration in his words. It's so unfair. _He_ is so beautiful, so gentle, treating Cloud with the utmost care as if he were a piece of glass.

Just that alone, knowing that he's _appreciated_ , is enough to drive Cloud crazy, his head spinning with the words that Sephiroth whispers into his ears. "I've missed you", "you're so beautiful", "I've waited for this". 

Every time Cloud falls in love deeper with Sephiroth, his _enemy,_ the very person he's supposed to hate with every fiber of his being, his chest hurts even more. He knows he shouldn't. It's the worst idea. He burned down Nibelheim, for gods' sake, he fucking _killed Cloud's mom!_ Even though the memory of Sephiroth standing among the flames consuming the remnants of his home and childhood is permanently etched in his mind, when he thinks about it now, a sense of longing accompanies the anger and helplessness. That Sephiroth looked so beautiful amongst the destruction.

And yet, he can't stop himself from falling.

It's what he wants. For Sephiroth to embrace him, to rake his nails down Cloud's back, to leave marks on his skin that he can't erase. To tear him down and then rebuild him back up. He wants to feel the Sephiroth that he'd fallen in love with. The Sephiroth that smirks at him, knowing where to touch him, how to make him crumble, whispering those words of affection and praise all the while. He wants to be broken and then repaired by only Sephiroth's hand.

"You're thinking too much," Sephiroth remarks out of the blue, pulling back slightly, much to Cloud's disappointment, "what's the matter?" The hand on Cloud's cheek moves to his hair, tenderly stroking soft blonde spikes.

Cloud shifts a little, looking to the side, refusing to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "...Sorry. But, why me?"

_We're enemies, and yet I can't hold my feelings back._

Threading his fingers through Cloud's hair, Sephiroth just nods, smiling with an affection Cloud's never received in his life. "Oh, Cloud," he coos, prompting Cloud to slowly turn his gaze back to the man above him, "you don't understand, do you? It's only _you_ I wish to do this with. To lavish all of my love on. Can't you hear it? Our very beings calling out to each other. _Reunion_. Enemy or not, it doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is _you._ " 

It's a strange sensation, the warmth that flows through Cloud upon hearing those words. Appreciated. Loved. Things he's yearned for all his life, coming from the mouth of the one he's meant to despise. Unlike anything he's ever experienced before. He can _feel_ it, their bond, crying and screaming out, begging for them to draw ever closer. The smell of _Sephiroth -_ iron mixed with a tinge of vanilla, along with the sweat of their naked bodies, an intoxicating scent that threatens to tear apart any rational sense fills the air, making Cloud's head spin. Their very existences joining as one like strings tied together. Is it selfish of him to want Sephiroth so deeply? Perhaps so, but he doesn't care.

"Sephiroth, I--"

Though he tries to speak, the things he wants to say get stuck in his throat, unable to come out, unable to be voiced properly. Among all the things that he wants so desperately to tell Sephiroth, the one thing that does find its way out of his mouth is a simple "I'm sorry."

Sephiroth tilts his head in slight confusion. "Whatever are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong."

Wrapping his arms around Sephiroth, Cloud pulls him closer, resting his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. Tears threaten to spill for some strange reason. He's never cried before, especially not for Sephiroth, so why?

"I'm sorry," he chokes out again, "for feeling this way. You can read my thoughts, can't you? This is wrong, I shouldn't have fallen in love with you," the words flow without him even realizing it this time, his mouth moving on its own, repeating the words, "I'm so sorry."

That's right. He's been in love with Sephiroth for the longest time. Ever since the day he admired the man as a child, and even though Sephiroth is so, so terrible, even now he can't let go of those emotions. These nightly visits only serve to make him tumble deeper into the darkness. How he's always dreamed of this - Sephiroth there with him, holding him, touches so tender, only to vanish when the sun rises again, then return in the night. Surely, Sephiroth knows; he knows everything about him.

Instead of the harsh words or the icy glares that Cloud is so used to, he only receives an affectionate gaze as Sephiroth gently pulls himself away from Cloud, removing the arms over his shoulders and placing them down so carefully, as if they might break. He stares deep into Cloud's eyes again, his hands finding purchase in the warmth of his cheek, wet with the few stray tears left trickling down his face.

"My beloved puppet," Sephiroth purrs, his lips curled into a tiny smirk, "there is no need to apologize." He wipes the falling drops away with a finger, "See, I love you so much more than you could ever imagine. For the longest time, I've been _waiting_ for you to give in. I will love you until the very end."

 _Puppet._ The name is a conflicting one. Even though it pisses Cloud off, because frankly it _should_ \- when Sephiroth calls him by that name in that deep, _unfairly attractive_ voice of his, combined with the fond, loving tone Cloud wants to hear _more_ of, it sparks far more pleasure than anger.

Their lips meet again, rough and possessive. Cloud's hands bunch up the pure white bedsheets in fistfuls as he responds instantly, parting his lips so slightly to allow Sephiroth to explore his mouth. The mattress sinks deeper against the bed frame as Sephiroth pushes Cloud down into the bed more, the scent of sweat and the sound of their breathing heavy in the room flooded with the soft, shimmering glow of moonlight.

The next time they share a passionate embrace, unbeknownst to Cloud, the silvery rays ignore Sephiroth's smirk of satisfaction, hidden away in the darkness of the night. To him, drowning Cloud in despair, _victory,_ the thought of being able to _build paradise_ with him...

It tastes far sweeter than Cloud's love.

* * *

_"Look, Cloud. Isn't it so beautiful? This destruction, the taste of despair..."_

Lifeless, empty eyes simply look on, uncaring of the fact that the walls around them are fucking _crumbling_. The stone walls and ceilings cave in, the ground practically shaking underneath them and there's debris falling everywhere, but Cloud doesn't care all that much. Even when the others are forced to escape, he doesn't follow. Even the sound of the crumbling surroundings is muffled. All he can hear is Sephiroth's _voice_. The voice that he's so utterly infatuated with.

Sephiroth's name is the only thing that Cloud can say at this point. Everything else is dictated by Sephiroth. His actions. His feelings, even his heart. Everything belongs to Sephiroth. "What should I do?" he mutters softly, voice lacking any sort of emotion, an empty tone devoid of humanity.

Yes, this is how it should be. His love for the One-Winged Angel has grown so, so deep - to the point where he can care about nothing else. That's what Sephiroth had told him, that he's the only one that matters. Whatever Sephiroth wills, Cloud wants it too.

He hears Sephiroth's voice whispering in his mind, _"You've done so well, my puppet. Come, let us go. It would do no good for you to stay here any longer."_

Cloud falls. The floor underneath him collapses with a deep rumble, but he doesn't react. He just falls. Down all the way, until he sees countless gently glowing streaks of green, twisting and turning like tree roots in his vision. They're so bright, ethereal. As he plummets into nothing, those beams seem to gently wrap around him, filling him with an indescribable sensation coursing through his body, as if they had a will of their own. It's somehow both scorching hot and freezing cold. Is this what the souls of the planet feel like?

And then, the tendrils of light converge into one, emitting a blinding flash of light. For an instant, Cloud closes his eyes, unsure of how far he'll continue to plunge. When that second passes and he opens them back up, though, the Lifestream is nowhere in sight. The green glows that had previously surrounded him are gone. He's no longer falling, but he's instead standing in the void. Pitch black. He can't see anything.

"Sephiroth?" He quietly asks aloud, not sure where he is. "Where are you?"

His vision flickers, and Sephiroth is _standing right there_ the next moment. Cloud finds that he can't tear his gaze away even when Sephiroth slowly but surely walks up to him, only able to stare endlessly at those piercing green catlike eyes, glinting dangerously, reaching through even the very depths of his soul. Ah...Sephiroth always had such beautiful, enchanting eyes. Unfairly so. He doesn't flinch as strong, powerful hands reach up to touch him, one on his shoulder and the other sweetly caressing his cheek.

"I'm right here," he breathes out, "I'm not going anywhere." He showers Cloud with fleeting touches, the feeling of his worn leather gloves even through Cloud's clothing sending shivers throughout the boy. "I'm so glad you chose me," Sephiroth murmurs softly, "Remember, you're mine. You'll _always_ be mine. Now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go. Do you understand?"

The way Sephiroth's hands graze over Cloud's body sends tingles down his spine, his heart and mind both satisfied. This is what he's wanted for as long as he can remember. To be _Sephiroth's._ To be loved by the one he's so drawn to, almost unhealthily so. But he doesn't care, because no one else would understand. Everything he does is for Sephiroth's sake. He'll accept anything Sephiroth does to him. He loves being controlled by Sephiroth, bending to his whims.

Cloud is a puppet, a marionette on strings that only lives to serve Sephiroth alone. Ever since the day he'd fallen in love, he's always known that he would end up succumbing to the darkness, yet his emotions couldn't be restrained, the fact that they were _enemies_ be damned. Sephiroth is the only one that understands. The only one that loves and appreciates him. And for that, Cloud would do anything.

Sephiroth stops for a moment to stare affectionately at him, so intensely that Cloud can't move, legs frozen to the ground. It's not like he _wants_ to move, either. The taller man chuckles darkly, Cloud practically mesmerized by his stare and his _voice_ , that he doesn't even realize the moment Sephiroth pulls him in for a kiss, like those they shared back when he would visit Cloud in the night, far too _real_. The warmth of Sephiroth's lips against his shocks him out of his daze, his body jolting, fingers twitching. Not knowing what else to do, Cloud can only place his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, gripping, holding on for dear life. Heat rises all the way from his feet to his chest, his heart pounding.

He doesn't quite understand _why_ \- he's meant to just be an empty puppet. But perhaps the one thing that he still does hold on to are the emotions he holds for Sephiroth, having drowned in them, succumbing to them, landing him in this situation. He'd never been more willing to join Sephiroth, despite his consciousness knowing, _telling_ him that it would be a bad idea.

The intoxicating, familiar smell of Sephiroth fills his nose, consuming him, driving away what little rational thoughts he has left. The taste of Sephiroth's lips, hypnotizingly sweet, silences everything in him, pushing away all but _Sephiroth._ His stomach flips, heart lurching in his chest.

His knees tremble as they pull away for only a moment to catch their breath, before Sephiroth's lips are on his again, hungry, _passionate._ Wanting. To the point where he isn't aware of his surroundings anymore, of a gloved hand slipping under his shirt, the bare skin so smooth and untouched, eliciting a soft moan from Cloud's lips. The feeling of worn leather against his skin alone sends sparks of pleasure down his spine.

He doesn't even realize when Sephiroth withdraws from the deep kiss, stepping away. A smirk graces his lips as he removes his hand from underneath Cloud's clothing, causing Cloud to whine a little at the loss of contact.

"So needy," Sephiroth chuckles, amused at the way Cloud pouts at him, reaching out to thread his fingers through silky golden hair, causing Cloud to groan in pleasure at the feeling, "tell me this, Cloud. Do you love me?"

He smiles in approval at Cloud's instant nod, filling Cloud with a sense of _achievement._ That he's pleasing Sephiroth, that he's doing the right thing. It's all he wants. He's so intoxicated, so _drunk_ on this dangerous love, to the point where he'll accept anything, everything, if it makes Sephiroth happy. Hearing him praise Cloud is almost like a drug. The feeling of being praised by the one he idolizes so much is unlike anything else. It's addicting.

When Cloud doesn't reply, Sephiroth practically _sings,_ "Good boy," his hand moves down to Cloud's face, stroking the skin lightly with a thumb, "what a touching reunion this is. So _obedient_ for me."

Obedient. That's what Cloud is. It's pathetic, the husk that he's become, knowing only his feelings for Sephiroth. Even from the longest times ago, he's known that this would happen eventually. It doesn't bother him one bit. Sephiroth had been the only one to truly _love_ him, to _treasure_ him. And for that alone, he's more grateful to Sephiroth than to anyone else.

Sephiroth steps a little closer, his gloved hand against Cloud's skin warm in the chilly void. "That's right." Cloud can only stare at him, mesmerized, unable to look away from his _ridiculously_ beautiful face and those eyes that entrance Cloud so. "Look at me. From now on, I'll be the only thing on your mind," Sephiroth's unique scent fills Cloud's nose again, an enchanting combination of leather and steel so powerful it makes him delirious, "and you'll always be by my side. I'll protect you forever. Forget everything else. Come, let us become one. Our reunion..."

 _Reunion._ That word again. Though he doesn't quite understand it even now, he wants it. Whatever Sephiroth wishes, so does he. A love toeing the line on obsession, and yet he finds that he doesn't mind at all. Sephiroth embraces him quickly and suddenly, causing him to jump a little, caught off-guard, but responds immediately, putting his own arms around Sephiroth's. He hears the One-Winged Angel's voice, sickeningly sweet and tingly, right next to his ear, _purring_ seductively.

"Let us fall together, shall we? I've been waiting for so long, _Cloud_. My dearest puppet..."

Cloud shivers when Sephiroth places his lips on the shell of his ear, nibbling the skin, his breath like electricity against Cloud. Tightening his hold on Sephiroth, he nods, closing his eyes, allowing Sephiroth to roam his hands over Cloud's body, appreciating it. They have all the time in the world, after all.

"I understand...Sephiroth."


	2. Our Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of surrendering everything you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes smut!
> 
> I, um....oops. Ideas attacked again, so here we are despite the fact I'm not great at smut and have not written it for the longest time, ESPECIALLY in this case, since I haven't actually written M/M smut at all. I wasn't intending for this fic to become a two-shot but it ran off on its own and did. I had one hell of a challenge writing this but it was also really fun, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, more shoutouts to the amazing [Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandhappy) and [CynicalScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler) for giving me ideas and motivation <3)

_With those empty eyes, what are you trying to tell me?_

It's something that Sephiroth has always wondered. Though he misses those bright blue eyes full of life, sparking in anger every time he and Cloud meet, harsh words and insults pouring from the boy's lips that he _relishes_ in, it's not so bad now either. Dull, _lifeless_ like a doll's, to the point where he can only see his own image reflected in the expressionless, emotionless expanses of blue.

Cloud's love for him is an interesting thing. Sephiroth can't care any less about things like that - he only wants Cloud to himself. To own him. That's all he wants, and really, he's already achieved that, having broken Cloud down into almost nothing. The only thing that remains is the enigma called love. It's the only thing remaining of Cloud's humanity, the only thing that keeps the little will he has left alive. The will not to fight, no, but the will to please Sephiroth. Though he finds it intriguing that his beautiful puppet would still hold on to meaningless things like that irks him, but he doesn't mind it. After all, it feels good. It feels good to be loved so deeply to the point where all common sense disappears. He gets a sick satisfaction from it, to be lusted after, until nothing else but him matters.

If Sephiroth has to admit, he's a tad interested in finding out just how far the depths of Cloud's love, if it can really be called that anymore, can go. How far is Cloud willing to sink for his sake, to obey his every command, to earn his approval?

He's painfully curious.

So, he tries something different. Weaving together another reality that exists on a different plane. He needs to find a way to send Cloud into that world in order to observe how he would respond, how he would obey, how far he would go.

Cloud melts in his embrace easily, shaking at his touch, the feeling of his gloves against bare skin. Arms that once wielded a sword meant to kill him respond in kind, wrapping around him. Leaning so close that he can feel the heat of Cloud's skin against him, Sephiroth tugs at his ear lightly, careful not to bite, relishing in the gasp it wrenches from Cloud. Every word Sephiroth whispers against his ear is enough for Sephiroth to appreciate how Cloud trembles against him, their chests pressed together, so close, Cloud's hold on Sephiroth tight.

"Look at me," he prompts, causing Cloud to open his eyes immediately to be greeted by glinting green ones staring right back, Sephiroth pulling back only slightly enough so that their gazes meet without ever letting go of each other. There's something to behold in the way Cloud grasps onto him, after all. "That's right. Good boy," Sephiroth smirks as he watches Cloud's blue eyes to lose what little shine remains of the empty, love-driven shell he is.

It seems to pierce through Cloud's very soul, sending sensations like electric through him. Chuckling, Sephiroth gently brings up a hand to caress Cloud's cheek again, whispering, "Yes, that's it. Forget everything else. Focus on me."

He watches Cloud's pupils dilate, eyes briefly flickering the same catlike green as Sephiroth's own. One, two, then he hears Cloud's breath seize, throat constricting, a choked sound tearing from his lips--

And suddenly, Cloud doesn't know where he is.

The room is rather nondescript. It's painted a pure white, save for the few pieces of furniture and the glass vase with a small red flower sticking out on the mahogany wood table in a corner. It smells strongly of perfume, a heady scent that Cloud soon finds he likes far too much.

Come to think of it, this place looks familiar. Though he wants to say something, unsure of where this is or why he's here, he isn't allowed to as his eyes settle on a figure he knows all too well, sitting by the edge of the bed, _holy shit he's shirtless._ His face flushes at the sight that beats out pretty much everything else in his surroundings.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice dips into a deeper, more sultry tone, sending chills up Cloud's spine. The way Sephiroth calls his name in that tone, his eyelashes fluttering sweetly, is so unfairly tempting. "My dear puppet, come here."

He doesn't bother to refute the new name of "puppet" that Sephiroth has taken to calling him. Soon, he finds his feet moving towards Sephiroth on their own as if in a dream, stopping right in front of him and allowing him a much better view. Cloud's gaze instantly wanders down Sephiroth's near-flawless body, from his strong-looking arms to that long, flowing, beautiful silver hair to those perfectly sculpted abs.

A shudder runs through him when Sephiroth chuckles, husky and seductive. Cloud can't help but pay a ridiculous amount of attention to the way his lips shape his next words, "Tell me, would you do anything for me?"

"Yeah..." Cloud replies with no hesitation, his voice tapering off a little as he finds he can't tear his eyes away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's next command is simple yet imposing, "Get on your knees. Show me the depths of your loyalty. Your devotion."

Of course, Cloud obeys, wanting nothing more than to please him. He fumbles with the clasps of the belt, hastily undoing the zipper much to Sephiroth's amusement, tossing the belt somewhere in the room and shoving those long trousers down toned legs, freeing Sephiroth's dick. Oh, he's so big...Cloud almost salivates at the mere sight of it.

Without any prompt whatsoever, he scoots closer, heart beating in his chest. He can hear every part of him screaming for him to _do it_ , begging to become one with Sephiroth, his senses lit ablaze. Shivering, he feels his cock stir to life in his pants, suddenly so _tight,_ suffocating. His hand reaches out to touch Sephiroth's length, wrapping his fingers around it gently. It feels odd, but he tries to get used to it anyway, stroking his hand up and down a couple times, watching in interest as it gets harder and _bigger_ under his touch. Sephiroth's breath hitches at the feeling of Cloud's hand moving.

He breathes out, "That's it," enjoying the way Cloud visibly trembles at the praise. "what an obedient pet." He places a hand on Cloud's head. Not bad for a first time, but it could be improved. "Try moving your wrist, Cloud," Sephiroth grits his teeth when Cloud does exactly that, doubling his efforts at the praise, maintaining the same, steady rhythm throughout. Up, down. Up, down, and then a gentle twist of the wrist, "hah...mm, just like that. You're doing well."

Cloud's free hand moves up to Sephiroth's body, fingertips pressing into the skin of Sephiroth's thighs, the hand on his dick curiously tracing the veins, massaging his balls with a thumb, causing him to hiss at the sensations.

"How eager of you," he teases, "so desperate to please me." He grins upon Cloud nodding in agreement. "Now then, I want you to use your mouth." Quickly, Cloud scrambles to obey, pulling his hand away and shifting even closer to Sephiroth, mesmerized by the now-hard erection staring at him in the face. Slowly and carefully, he opens his mouth, taking in a little for a start. He has to treat every part of Sephiroth with the utmost care. Sephiroth lets out a slight groan at the softness of Cloud's mouth, a deep, guttural sound that goes straight to Cloud's crotch, as he bobs his head up and down, dragging his tongue up the base and flicking against it, lips kissing the shaft every time he takes more of Sephiroth's member with each motion. Every soft noise Sephiroth makes is enough to rile him up more. He swirls his tongue around the tip teasingly, pressing it flat against the underside.

With no warning, Sephiroth growls, unable to resist thrusting into that soft mouth, the grip on Cloud's golden hair tightening and pulling, forcing him to take it in all the way at once. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of Cloud's throat causes him to gag, but Sephiroth doesn't let up. Desperately, Cloud tries as best as he can to keep up with the punishing pace as Sephiroth roughly face-fucks him, swallowing down the huge length as much as possible, heat rising to his face. Tears forming in his eyes, he moans, wanting _more._

He barely flinches when he hears Sephiroth moan, a sound that makes his dick harder, erection almost painful confined in his pants. It's followed by a sudden wave of the unique taste of Sephiroth filling his mouth, the creamy white fluid overflowing and escaping down the corners of his lips and onto the floor as he tries to swallow it down, leaving a small puddle of the liquid in front of him. Coughing, he pulls off Sephiroth's cock with a filthy pop, the grip on his hair releasing. It leaves Sephiroth's length glistening wet with Cloud's saliva.

Sephiroth looks down at Cloud's kneeling form, chuckling at the way his eyes are glazed over. Cum dribbles down his chin, cheeks flushed, and he's also left with a very obvious tent in his pants, "I didn't tell you to swallow it all, hm? You're dirtier than I thought, Cloud..."

Cloud only moans at this, wanting, needing more, _more._ To gain Sephiroth's approval. To be _one._ He has to be the perfect puppet, driven only by his love. His mind foggy and clouded with lust, he can't think straight. When he tries to open his mouth, all that comes out is a soft whisper of "more".

"Oh, look at you..." Sephiroth bends down slightly to cup the boy's cheek. "So needy. Do you want me that badly?"

At receiving a fervent nod, he sneers, "I'm afraid you spilled some of the gift I've given you," Cloud freezes up, mechanically turning his head down to look at where Sephiroth's eyes are, at the tiny pool of cum left behind before Cloud's kneeling form.

Looking around, Cloud doesn't see anything nearby he can use to wipe it up, so he attempts to stand up to go to the kitchen to get a towel, before he's stopped by a strong hand gripping his arm, pulling him back down to the floor and right in front of the mess. A foot pushes his face down to the ground, effectively pinning him there. Sephiroth purrs darkly, "Clean it up. Don't waste any of it, okay?"

Cloud's body trembles as he moves closer to the spilled cum, his tongue sticking out, all too ready to follow Sephiroth's order again. It doesn't matter what it is, even if he's asked to do something as degrading and humiliating as this. The him from a long time ago would've been absolutely disgusted, but he finds that he doesn't care anymore. In fact, one might think he's happy about this. In reality, he is, he really is. This is all he wants, to belong to Sephiroth, to follow everything that he's told. He can't bring himself to care about anything else. If Cloud's old self could see how he is now, he'd surely be nauseated.

The old him. The Cloud that hadn't fallen in love with Sephiroth, his _enemy,_ a monster. As he dips his head down to lick up the first drops of Sephiroth's cum on the floor, he shudders at the taste. He can't get over it, a mix of different flavors - it's salty, bitter, but tinged with a hint of sweetness that's just right. It's addicting, enticing, and he soon realizes he needs more of it. A few licks isn't enough. He gets down on all fours like the good pet he is, not drawing away when Sephiroth removes his foot. Like a starved beast, Cloud begins to eat up the cum from the floor more enthusiastically, filthy slurping sounds and his moans filling the air.

Sephiroth chuckles to himself at how Cloud eagerly devours his cum like a snack, not caring about how shameful the act is. He doesn't need to keep Cloud in position anymore. It's an erotic sight, with Cloud's cheeks glowing red, the erection in his pants _very_ visible, his eyes glassy and hazy with lust. To be honest, the fact that he'd immediately gotten to work, not stopping to think about how demeaning the request is or bothering to try and protest surprises Sephiroth, yet fills him with a sensation of power, of satisfaction, that Cloud is so broken. His perfect pet.

Cloud quickly finishes most of it, swallowing everything down, making sure to thoroughly clean it so that nothing is left behind. When he sits back up, awaiting his next order, the puddle that'd been there a moment ago is gone. Searching for approval in Sephiroth's expression, Cloud looks to him and his imposing form on the bed. Sitting on the floor before Sephiroth is enough to send sparks of anticipation through Cloud's body.

"You've been so obedient, Cloud," Sephiroth purrs, "I think you deserve a reward." It's endearing how Cloud instantly lights up at this. He pats the spot beside him on the bed, moving so that he's no longer sitting on the side. "Undress and get up here."

Cloud can't have moved any faster then, almost tripping as he hurries to remove his clothing, practically ripping off the many straps on his outfit, undoing the shoulder pauldron, divesting himself of his pants and kicking off his boots in record time. He stumbles as he climbs onto the bed, but he doesn't have a second to process what's happening before he's pushed down on his back into the pillows, making him yelp in surprise. His view of the room in front of him is blocked out by Sephiroth divesting himself of his pants completely, straddling Cloud and towering over him.

He grins, excited and hungry. "Good, very good. You've been so, so obedient, haven't you? Listening to my every word without a single protest...allow me to reward you," Taking pleasure in Cloud's flustered, waiting expression, he moves up Cloud's body, his touch like electric. Almost as if in worship, he presses soft butterfly kisses and fingers tracing patterns on Cloud's bare skin. He makes sure to give Cloud's pert nipples a firm pinch with his fingers, causing the boy underneath him to squeak in surprise. From his toned thighs and stomach to his chest, up the expanses of his shoulders, his arms, all the way to his neck, Sephiroth leaves no part of Cloud untouched, yet seems to ignore his very obviously aching erection, red and weeping.

As Sephiroth leans in closer, pressing their heated bodies together, he moves in to attack the pale expanse of Cloud's neck. It's alarmingly gentle, the way he nibbles at the sweaty flesh, licking and sucking, eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from Cloud at the sensations. He can feel the way Sephiroth's hot breath touches his sensitive skin, a tingling feeling that makes him shake. Much to his slight frustration, his dick is left unattended to, hard to the point of pain. He tries to speak, but all that comes out is a soft moan as Sephiroth kisses another spot on his neck.

Sephiroth grins mischievously, "Did you say something, Cloud?" With a glint in his eyes, he purposely shifts a little so that his leg brushes against Cloud's cock, tearing a whine from him at the light stimulation.

"Please, I need..." Cloud's request is rudely interrupted, another sound is punched from him as Sephiroth repeats the action with his leg, but he makes sure to keep it there longer to torture Cloud a little more. It seems to work wonders, leaving Cloud trying to lift his hips to meet the rhythm of Sephiroth's leg caressing his hard length in slow, methodical motions. "Ah! Sephiroth, please, don't tease me like this, I can't--"

All at once, the offending leg is removed entirely, a pair of lips crashing into Cloud's own silencing his cries of protest. He's long memorized the taste, the shape of Sephiroth's lips. Soft, plump and perfectly fits against his, as if they were made for each other. The flavor of Sephiroth's cum still lingers in his mouth, but he can taste it, hints of vanilla mixed with something more _intense,_ the scent of leather, steel and ashes making his head spin. As soon as he's about to respond to the tongue exploring his mouth it pulls away, making him whine again, "Shh," Sephiroth whispers, smiling down at him and placing a finger on his lips, "I know what you need. Turn around on your stomach."

He does so with no hesitation, eyes following Sephiroth as he moves to reach over and grab a bottle that's there for some reason, but he's back to Cloud's side before Cloud can question what and why there's a bottle there. With this new angle, he has a hard time looking behind to see what Sephiroth is doing, so takes a breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Wasting no time uncapping the lid, Sephiroth smiles deviously as he pours a copious amount of the sticky, clear substance from the bottle onto his hand before placing it somewhere next to him. He can feel how Cloud quivers from where he's sitting as he slowly brings his coated hand to Cloud's ass, the other hand massaging circles into the curve of his hips, his thighs. The way Cloud hisses at the sensation of the cold lube touching his overheated skin is rather cute, he thinks, bringing a lube-covered finger to his hole from behind.

And then, a whisper from behind, "Patience, pet. You must be prepared adequately first. I would hate to break you, after all."

The feeling of Sephiroth's finger entering his hole is strange. Cloud groans loudly at the foreign entrance, tensing up instinctively, but he tries his best to relax so it's easier. The finger moves inside him as if searching for something. He's shaking like a leaf, the sound of his heart racing filling his ears. A loud gasp escapes him when he feels the slender intrusion press against a firm spot in him.

"So it's _here_ , is it?"

Probing that spot more at Cloud's reaction, Sephiroth grins as more pleasured moans spill from the blonde's lips. Hearing that adorable voice is enough to make his cock stir again. Abruptly he adds another finger, relentlessly pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making sure Cloud's hole is ready to take him.

The onslaught of sensations leaves Cloud a writhing, panting mess, making him dizzy. It doesn't take long for him to feel a low fire pooling in his abdomen, like lightning about to strike. Sephiroth might be angry if he cums like this, but he can't help the inevitable tidal wave about to wash over him.

"Hn--nngh, Sephiroth...I'm...!!"

Before he can reach his peak, Sephiroth removes his fingers entirely. Cloud whines at this, having gotten so close, to which Sephiroth laughs. "I said patience, didn't I? Though," he glances at Cloud's pink, twitching hole and the untouched cock weeping at this point, "I suppose I can provide some relief. Would you like that?"

He's about to go back to teasing Cloud, taking great pleasure in the way the boy's shoulders shake and noises tear themselves from his throat, when Cloud murmurs under his breath, "...Fuck me..."

Sephiroth feigns ignorance, smiling as if he hadn't heard that. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He leans forward and presses his body against Cloud's, tongue darting out to lick the beads of sweat from Cloud's back, enjoying how he jerks slightly.

"Just fuck me already!" Cloud begs, aching for release and desperate for Sephiroth to _take him,_ "Please!"

The smirk on Sephiroth's face widens. It seems that there really are no boundaries to how far Cloud can go to obey him. With his chest pressed against Cloud's back, their naked, sweaty bodies flush together, he whispers, "I hope you're ready, Cloud. How I've been waiting for this...I won't hold back." The hot breath dissolving on Cloud's neck makes his skin prickle. "You'll take everything I have to give you, and you will be grateful."

With one smooth motion, he snaps his hips forward without waiting for Cloud to adjust, shoving his cock all the way in at once. The cries that erupt from the very core of Cloud's being are _delicious,_ a melody that sings only for Sephiroth. He'll _make_ it so that voice only knows his name, how to cry out for him and him alone. He inhales sharply upon bottoming out, remaining there for a couple seconds to appreciate the way Cloud's walls tighten around him. enveloping his cock in warmth.

Wincing, Cloud's breathing slows as he tries to calm himself, swallowing hard in an effort to suppress the rest of his pained noises. It's impressive how he quickly silences himself, instead gritting his teeth. A pliant, unresisting doll indeed. 

"You took it so well," Sephiroth croons sweetly, "you really know how to please me. Lift your hips." Cloud does as instructed so that his round ass is in the air, offering Sephiroth the perfect angle of the pitiful state Cloud is in. It only makes Sephiroth feel more satisfied knowing that he'd been the one to reduce his puppet to nothing but a quivering, aroused mess. He moves up on his elbows so that he's towering over Cloud's form on the bed. "I'm going to move now. Accept it, our reunion..."

He pulls out all the way, torturously slow so that Cloud can _feel_ the drag of his cock. Waiting to keep Cloud on his toes. Right as Cloud tries to turn his head to look at him to ask what's taking so long, Sephiroth slams his dick back in _hard,_ savoring the way Cloud screams so loudly, not bothering to keep his voice down. This time, Sephiroth doesn't warn Cloud, instead putting everything he has into fucking Cloud, establishing a harsh, rough rhythm. It doesn't take long for Cloud's hips to thrust to meet his. He's able to perfectly target that spot he'd found earlier, ramming into it with abandon.

The muscles in Cloud's back flex as his spine arches like a bowstring pulled taut, countless drops of sweat trickling down the plane of his back, the pleasure overwhelming him to the point where tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. He's long stopped thinking, robbed of any coherent thoughts, mouth only able to moan Sephiroth's name and plenty of curses. With every thrust he's left breathless, light-headed as though he's floating. He can hear the sound of his heart pounding, his vision turning to stars every time Sephiroth hits his most sensitive area. He feels so _full._

Is this what it feels like to become one with the person he loves the most? Is this the "reunion" Sephiroth had always told him about? The feeling of freedom, of letting go, of being unable to think about anything else but Sephiroth?

If it is, then he won't trade anything else in the world for this. This is all he wants and more. For Sephiroth to praise him, for Sephiroth to call him a good boy. To be broken by Sephiroth and Sephiroth alone. He would do anything for that.

Growls of pleasure escape Sephiroth, Cloud tightening around him as if not wanting him to pull out. He leans closer, closer, until his lips are right next to Cloud's ear, guttural groans vibrating against his skin, causing him to shiver more. Now that Cloud's had a taste of what it really feels like to connect so deeply with Sephiroth, he knows he won't be able to go back to how he was before or stop himself from falling further.

"More," he rasps, voice strained, "more!" Like strings tightly tied and woven together, every cell in his body begs for more, to be pushed down into the sheets harder. The plea is muffled only by the echoing slaps of flesh on flesh, assaulting his ears until it's all he can hear. Grunts of effort sound from behind him, Sephiroth pushing his face down into the pillows and complying with his request. He shrieks as Sephiroth pauses for a moment to adjust himself before ramming into him violently, the new angle reaching so much deeper than it had been before and rubbing against sensitive spots he'd never known.

Amongst the onslaught of pleasure, he doesn't realize when Sephiroth reaches down to finally, _finally_ touch his aching cock, startling and wringing more loud moans from him. A thumb smears precum over the head, fingers gently wrapping around it, stroking up and down in perfect sync with the time of his thrusts. It's so much, too much, and Cloud can't hold back. Sephiroth notices how he bunches up the sheets in fists and the way his knees buckle, breathing out, "Are you close, my puppet? Go ahead and cum. Don't be afraid. Let go..."

Cloud does just that, his feet twitching and hands gripping the sheets harder as the release he's been craving all this time is finally given to him with one final thrust, combined with the teasing caresses of Sephiroth's hand on his cock. Everything is a blur, his body going tense and white noise piercing his head, the only thing he can hear in that moment. It seems like time itself stops, his voice soaring in a high-pitched, loud whine and filling the room.

Sephiroth gives him no reprieve, fucking him through his orgasm. The previously steady but rough rhythm becomes more irregular, his hips stuttering. He lets out a low, drawn-out moan as he grips Cloud's hips for leverage hard enough to leave bruises, pulling them even closer together. Cloud feels Sephiroth pulse inside him, the only warning sign he gets before his insides are flooded with Sephiroth's cum, the milky fluid filling him. The warmth spreading in him makes him shudder. Sephiroth abruptly pulls out mid-way, the rest of the cum splattering and landing all over Cloud and the bedsheets.

"Cloud," he husks, grabbing onto Cloud's shoulders and spinning him around so they're face-to-face, "my dear Cloud." When Cloud looks up at him, his cheeks are stained red, eyes lidded. Sweat drips down his forehead as he looks down at Cloud. Slowly he leans in closer so that their noses bump and their lips brush against each other. "How I've longed for this moment. Have you any idea how much I've wanted to have you like this?"

He doesn't wait for a reply. Cloud doesn't have an answer before Sephiroth crushes Cloud's lips with his own, appreciating their fullness. He runs a tongue over them, and Cloud opens his mouth immediately. Their tongues twirl and teeth click a little, the kiss hurried, yearning. It's so suffocating, hot, leaving Cloud dizzy, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

They eventually part for breath, Sephiroth tenderly reaching up to comb his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"You've been so _good,_ Cloud. I'll never let go of you. You belong to me and me alone...you are mine. Never forget that."

There is no reply for him. Now that his orgasm's died down, Cloud struggles to stay awake, his eyes rapidly opening and closing. His throat and body would probably be pretty sore by the time he wakes up. He hears sleep calling his name from far away, but he does his best to ignore it in favor of Sephiroth, who's looking down at Cloud with a loving, kind smile on his face. "You must be tired," he remarks, "sleep, Cloud."

Eventually, he succumbs to that voice inviting him to rest, croaking out softly, "Stay with me...?"

"Of course," Sephiroth's hand moves down to his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you."

Cloud sighs in relief, smiling in satisfaction and seemingly content with Sephiroth's answer. Tired but happy, he falls away into the realm of sleep, his consciousness drifting away as his eyelids shut and his breathing slows to a crawl.

After that, there is silence.

Sephiroth sits up, moving away from Cloud's resting form. He smirks to himself. Now he knows that there really aren't any boundaries at all to Cloud's loyalty, for his puppet is willing to do anything and everything to please him, even in a situation like this. He really hadn't expected Cloud to be so eager. Plus, he did get to have his long-awaited Reunion, albeit in a reality he's made for Cloud. There's so many different scenarios he can create with his beloved toy, and he can't _wait_ to try out all of them.

When Cloud wakes up, it'll feel like everything had been a dream. Once he does, Sephiroth should bring him back to his cave in the Northern Crater. They'll be together now, after all. Now that Sephiroth has him, he has no intention of letting Cloud go ever again.

He gets off the bed, standing to his feet. Before he leaves to get dressed, he leans over to give Cloud a kiss on his cheek, stroking blonde spikes as Sephiroth stares down at him fondly.

"Sleep well, _Cloud._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate reality thing is a bit hard to explain so I apologize if there was anything confusing concerning that! To clear up a little bit (to the best of my ability), Sephiroth is fully aware of what's happening even in that little world he's made in Cloud's head, while Cloud doesn't know that. It's all an experiment to Sephiroth! Being able to shatter and create all of these different worlds is super amazing, so I wanted to do something with it~ He's so cool, ahaha. I love him as a character, really. Actually, can I mention how nice Sefikura is as a ship?? It's so dynamic and there's so many different things you can do with it. Those kinds are my favorite >^<
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be as long as it is (well, in hindsight it isn't THAT long but still...). Oh well!
> 
> This fic was a first for quite a few things (first M/M fic, first Sephcloud fic, first FF fic, you get the idea), so it was all very new for me. I really enjoyed writing it though! Sephcloud is such a nice ship, there's so many things you can do it with it, also Sephiroth is a great character and I am weak ajadjsdj
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts orz
> 
> I'd also like to thank [Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandhappy) and [CynicalScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler) for helping me out with this (because HOO BOY was it a challenge)!


End file.
